


Sarah Jane Adventures

by Katzedecimal



Series: The New Pub [3]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets for The Sarah Jane Adventures, originally written for The New Pub</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah Jane Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: the excitement of first flowers

"What are they?"

"They're plants. Daffodils, to be specific. They're a type of ornamental flower."

Sarah Jane smiled, watching the boy get down on his hands and knees to peer more closely at the tiny tips of green just thrusting through the earth. The look of wonder on his face was just so special. 

"How do they do it?" he asked, "But they weren't here before?"

"They were, but they were under the ground," Sarah explained, "The bulbs lie dormant until springtime, when they wake up, so to speak, and start to put forth leaves and, eventually, blossom into flowers."

The boy she'd adopted and named Luke sat back on his heels and searched his memory. "I was given this information," he said slowly, "But to see it... It's strange to think that things were underneath the cold snow, in the frozen ground, and now they come alive."

"I know," Sarah Jane smiled her beautiful, oh-so-rare smile, "It's wonderful, isn't it? It's truly a magical thing."


End file.
